starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Huttese
Greetings *'Achuta' 'Hello *'Achute, my pee kasa ______' 'Hello, my name is ______ *'Ah'chu apenkee?' 'Who are you?' *'Bo shuda' Greeting *'Chowbaso' or Chobaso 'Welcome' *'Choy' 'What?' *'Chuba!' 'Hey you!' *'Dolpee kikyuna!' 'I am a friend!' *'Gooddé da lodia!' 'Good day to you!' *'H'chu apenkee' 'Greetings.' *'Hi chuba da naga?' 'What do you want?' *'Kee chai chai cun kuta?' 'What are you doing here?' *'Waki mallya kuna chu chu?' 'What do you do?' *'Koona t'chuta?' (Pronounced oota goota) 'Going somewhere?' *'Mee jewz ku' 'Goodbye' *'Sie batha ne beechee?' 'Are you talking about me?' Common words and phrases *'Alay' 'Late' *'An' 'And' *'Andoba' 'Another' *'Ateema' 'Now', or 'This time' *'Azalus' 'Dangerous' *'Baatu baatu' 'Bother' *'Bargon' 'Bargain' *'Bata' 'Back' *'Bedwana' 'To buy' *'Binggona' 'Strained' *'Bolla' 'To go' *'bosco' 'Looking' (first person, singular) *'Boska' 'Let's go', or 'Come on' *'Bsha' 'Move' *'Bu' 'The' *'Buttmalia' 'To bet' *'Champio' 'Champion' *'Che' 'For' *'Che copah' 'Price' *'Cheeska' 'To cheat' *'Chizk' 'Junk' *'Chess ko' 'Be careful' *'Creespa' 'Crispy' *'Da' 'that' *'Da Soocha' 'Waking Planet' *'D'emperiolo teesaw' 'Imperial cruiser' *'Dwana' 'To sell' *'Eniki' 'Okay' *'Grancha' 'Very good' *'Haku' 'What' *'Hoohah' 'Them' *'Hunka be' 'Naptime' *'Inkabunga!' 'Incredible!' *'Jee' 'I' *'Jee-jee' 'We' *'Joppay' 'When' *'Jujuminmee' 'To kidnap' *'Kava' 'How' *'Killee' 'To kill' *'Mah bukee' 'My boy' *'Mesh'la' 'Beautiful' *'Mi' 'I' *'Mi bosco de...' 'I'm looking for...' *'Mi chuga' 'I'm hungry' *'Mi yarga' 'I'm thirsty' *'Moocha' 'To steal' *'Muni' 'Lover' *'Nal Hutta' 'Glorious Jewel' *'Na yoka' 'Joke' *'Nee choo' 'To die' *'Nibobo' 'Contract' *'Nobata' 'No' *'Nudd chaa.' 'Forward march.' *'Panwa' 'To enjoy' *'Rundee' 'Activate' *'Silly' ' Silly' *'Skocha' 'burnout; exhaust' *'Sleemo poy' 'To drool' *'Tagwa' 'Yes' *'Tee-tocky' 'Time' *'Uba' 'You' *'Uma ji muna' 'I love you' *'Wamma' 'To pay' *'Wata' 'Here' *'Winkee' 'To sleep' *'Yatuka' 'To move' *'Yuna puna' 'First class' Insults/Expresssions *'Beesga' 'Last fool' *'Cha skrunee da pat, Sleemo' 'Don't count on it, slimeball!' *'Cheespa bo coopa' 'better watch out' *'Chuba doompa, dopa-maskey kung!' 'You low-down, two-faced scum' *'Chut chut' 'Never mind' *'Coo ya maya stupa.' 'You weak-minded fool.' *'Dopa meekie' or dopa-meekie 'Double-crossing' *'Dopa maskey' 'Two-faced' *'Dopo mee gusha, peedunkey?' 'Do you feel lucky, punk?' *'Echuta' or E chu ta a very insulting expletive used as a curse word *'Fierfek' 'Poison' *'Gaggalak mursto' 'Worm-eating liar' *'Kark' derogatory expletive *'Karking' 'derogatory modifier' *'Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa.' 'You're an Imperial fool' *'Kee baatu baatu.' 'You bother me' (Also used in terms of 'Out of my way' *'Keepuna' 'shoot; darn'(exclamation) Used to denote displeasure *'Koochoo' 'Idiot' *'Kung' 'Scum' *'Loca' 'Crazy' *'Nagoola' 'Not bad' *'Ohta su marvalic plesodoro' 'Let them marvel at our splendor' (Jabba's favourite expression) *'Pateesa' 'Sweetie', 'darling' *'Peedunky' 'Punk' *'Peetch goola' 'Too bad' *'Poodoo' 'Crap', usually bowdlerized where appropriate as 'fodder' *'Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee!!!' 'Watch out, exhaust-for-brains!!!' *'Schutta' 'shut it' (Pronounced "Sch-u-tta") *'Sleemo' 'Slimeball' (Pronounced "Slaymo") *'Skocha kung' 'Burnout scum' *'Stoopa' 'Stupid *'Sweets patogga' 'Sweetie pie *'Tah-koh tee womp rat e’nachu' 'You’ll end up womp rat food' *'U kulle rah doe kankee kung' 'You are my kind of scum. *'Wakamancha' 'Cowardly People *'Backa' 'Backstage' *'Bukee' or Peedunkee 'Boy *'Cheeka' 'Woman' *'Chik youngee' 'Dancing girl *'Duro' 'Duros' *'Jeedai' 'Jedi' *'Kwee-Kunee' 'Queen' *'Lorda' 'Boss' *'Ma lorda' 'My lord' *'Mikiyuna' 'Everybody' *'Murishani' 'Bounty hunter' *'Ootman/Ootmian' 'Outlander/Outworlder *'Pateessa' 'Friend' *'Poolyee yama' 'Systems consultant' *'Shag' 'Slave' *'Ulwan' 'Smuggler' *'Ur-Damo' 'Nephew' *'Wermo' 'Stupid person' *'Wooky' 'Wookiee' Places *'Banda' 'Music band' *'Boboqueequee' A location in Hutt mythology; a common Huttese imprecation was 'Rot in Boboqueequee!' *'Bootana' 'Garden(s)' *'Bunko' 'Palace' *'Bunky dunko' 'Home' *'Doma toma' 'Space' *'Gardulla Oola' 'Gardulla Oola' *'Hutt Chuba'z' 'Hutt Chuba's' *'Jah Dowahga Kwee-Kunee' Dowager Queen *'Motai Nebuli' 'Motel Nebulus' *'Planeeto' 'Planet' Things *'Blastoh' 'Weapon', 'blaster' *'Bota' 'Engines' *'Droi' 'Droid' *'Dyst' 'Ship' *'E'nachu' 'Food' *'Fierfek' 'Poison', 'hex', or 'curse' *'Gopptula' 'Ransom' *'Makacheesa' 'Payoff' *'Moulee-rah' 'Money' *'Pankpa' 'Spaceship' *'Pawa' 'Power' *'Rulya' 'Weapon(s)' *'See'ybark' 'Sail barge' *'Tusawa' 'Bar' or 'counter' *'Wanga' 'Gun' *'Wankee' 'Message' At the merchant *'Bargon' 'Bargain', 'deal' *'Bedwanna' 'To buy' *'Che copah' 'Price' *'Ees hoppada nopa!' 'I'm not going to pay that!' *'Geeb mi wa chimpa?' 'May I have a receipt?' *'Hi chunkee fa goota?' 'What's your final offer?' *'Kava che copah?' 'How much for that item? *'Laboda na rowka?' 'Is that authentic?' *'Ting cooing koo soo ah.' 'I've got the credits.' *'U wamma wonka?' 'Are you going to pay (for that)?' or 'You owe me! *'Va foppa gee wontahumpa?' 'Does that come with a warranty?' Buisness *'______ harl tish ding.' 'name's through with you *'______ wah ning chee kosthpa murishani tytung ye wanya yoskah.' 'name's put a price on your head so large every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. Ha, ha, ha.' *'Bargon u noa-a-uyat.' 'You will be rewarded.' *'Bargon wan chee kospah.' 'There will be no deal.' *'Bargon yanah coto da eetha.' 'You're the best *'Beeska mu-moolee bu Halapu.' 'The payment is in the HoloNet.' *'Bona nai kachu.' 'You're in trouble now.' *'Cha skrunee da pat.' 'Don't count on it *'Chas kee nyowkee koo chooskoo.' 'I'm lucky I found you first.' *'Coona tee-tocky malia?' 'What took you so long?' *'Dobra do poolyee yama.' 'I am a systems consultant.' *'Dobra do nupee nupee um baw wah du poolyee yama.' 'I am a vice president and systems consultant for personnel development and management systems.' *'Goo paknee ata pankpa.' 'He may only take your ship.' *'Keel-ee calleya ku kah.' 'You disappoint me' *'Keh lee chalya chulkah in ting cooing koosooah.' 'If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.' *'Klop ______ poo pah.' 'You can tell that to name. *'La pim nallya so bata de wompa.' 'I will get back to you on that one.' *'Mala tram pee chock makacheesa.' 'You should have paid him when you had the chance.' *'Make-cheesay.' 'I can't make exceptions.' *'Mwa droida bunno bunna droida.' 'My droids will talk to your droids.' *'Noolee moolee bana kee cheel'ya cu kuna ku chu chu.' 'Here is the prospectus on systems and management consulting.' *'Smeeleeya whao toupee upee.' 'Smile when you say that. *'See fah luto twentee, ee yaba.' 'So for an extra twenty percent.' *'Soong peetch alay.' 'It's too late. *'Song kul rul yay pul-yaya ulwan spastika kushunkoo oponowa tweepi.' 'He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser. *'Uth laynuma.' 'That's the idea.' *'Wa wanna coe moulee rah?' 'When can I expect payment?' *'Wanta dah moolee-rah?' or Wanta wonka-rah dah? 'Why haven't you paid me?' *'Wonkee chee sa cripo con ______?' 'And why did you fry poor name?' *'Yanee dah poo noo.' 'It's not good business.' Applied Buisness *'Ap-xmasi keepuna!' 'Don't shoot!' *'Blastoh' 'Weapon', 'blaster' *'Bona nai kachu.' 'You're in trouble now.' *'Boonowa tweepi.' 'Have you now.'[1] *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' 'Are there good drinks on board?' *'Chespo kutata kreesta krenko, nyakoska!' 'I've been looking forward to this for a long time.'[1] *'Da beesga coo palyeeya pityee bo tenya go kaka juju hoopa.' 'The last fool who called me that got his antennae stuffed down his throat.'[1] *'Do bata gee mwaa tusawa!' 'Back up against the bar'[1] *'Hagwa boska blastoh!' 'Don't go for that weapon.'[1] *'Hagwa doopee.' 'Don't move!'[1] *'Hay lapa no ya!' 'Come out of there!'[1] *'Je killya um pasa doe beeska wumpa.' 'Kill me and ten more will rise in my place.' *'Jeeska da sookee koopa moe nanya.' 'Keep your suction cups where I can see them.' *'Kako Kreespa!' 'You're gonna fry!' *'Kapa tonka.' 'Hands up.' *'Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa.' 'You're a low-down Imperial fool. *'Kee hasa do blastoh.' 'Drop your weapon.' *'Keepuna!' 'Shoot!' *'Kickeeyuna mo Wooky doo tee puna puna!' 'Don't anybody move or the Wookiee here will tie your legs into a taut-line hitch!' *'Mikiyuna! Pasta mo rulya! Do bata gee mwaa tusawa!' 'Everybody, hands off your weapons and back up against the bar!' *'Moova dee boonkee ree slagwa.' 'Turn around real slowly. *'Pasta mo rulya!' 'Hands off your weapons!' *'Tonta tonka.' 'Tentacles up!' Dining *'Boga noga' 'Huttese Ale' *'Cheska yo ho kimbabaloomba?' 'Do you offer vegetarian cuisine? *'Dopa na rocka rocka?' 'Does this cause brain damage? *'Gardulla (drink)' 'Huttese alcoholic beverage' *'Gocola' 'Wine' *'Hotsa Chuba' 'Hot chubas' *'Howdunga' 'Burp' *'Jimunee Ronto Pagona' 'Braised fork tarts' *'Keebadas Binggona' 'Strained keebadas' *'Lickmoomoo' 'Dessert' *'Mubasa Hok' 'Mubasa hock' *'Ne ompee doe gaga punta?' 'Is this freshly dead?' *'Patogga' 'Pie' *'Sando G'dizzards' 'Sand gizzars' *'Scuzzi Spits' 'Scurrier tips' *'Sleemo Poy' 'Drool *'Smak Telia' 'Snack *'Tatooni Junko' Huttese alcoholic beverage *'Tee ava un puffee lumpa?' 'Is there a smoking section?' *'Waffmula' 'Cake *'Yafullkee' 'Meal *'Yatooni Boska' Huttese alcoholic beverage *'Yocola' 'Drink' Entertainment *'Andoba ne lappee, kolka.' 'Another hot towel, please.' *'Banya kee fofo Aduki, kolka.' 'An Aduki double, please.' *'La lova num botaffa' 'They seemed nice to me.' *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' 'Are there good drinks on board?' *'Kavaa kyotopa bu banda backa?' 'Can I visit the band backstage?' *'Kavaa kyotopa bu whirlee backa?' 'Can I visit the dancers backstage?' *'Koose cheekta nei.' 'Bring her to me.' Travel *'Cheesba hataw yuna puna?' 'Can I upgrade to first class?' *'Jee oto ta Huttuk koga.' 'I want the Hutt-size bed. *'Jee oto vo blastoh.' 'I will keep my weapon.' *'Jee vopa du mooljee guma.' 'I would like room service.' *'Kava nopees do bampa woola?' 'How much is a room for the night?' *'Kuna kee wabdah noleeya.' 'I'd like to check in.' *'Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya.' 'I'd like to check out.' *'Jeskawa no rupee dee holo woopee?' 'Will the bill list the title of the holo?' *'To pla da banki danko, jospi!' 'You'd better go home, fly zool! At the Racetrack *'Buttmalia' 'A bet' *'Chawa' 'to race' *'Choppa chawa' 'Podrace' *'Meecooda joggdu stafa do tah poda' 'I could run faster than your pod' *'Noobie oonatee raca, rookie poodoo?' 'First time racing, rookie fodder?' *'Nu' 'To bet' *'Roachee mah bom bom, cheespa kreespa' 'Follow too close and you’ll get cooked.' *'Tah pee-chah ah kulkee flunka' 'You need to go back to racing school.' *'Leeah fam doosta!' 'Nice crop duster!' *'Keelya afda skocha punchee?' 'How's the after blast, pal?'